Rosario Vampire: Blood Flow
by The Vampire of Britannia
Summary: Christmas break is just around the corner at Yokai Academy. What happens when Tsukune gets invited to a certain vampire's house for Christmas break? Will there be peace on Earth, or will all Hell break loose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm The Vampire of Britannia, I got this story idea from a real life experience, which I will tell that story at the end of this one . I absolutely love Rosario + Vampire and I wanted to write a story about it. Oh and italics are thoughts. So here it is, enjoy.**

"Yahoo!" Kurumu yelled out. "Finally, Christmas break is just around the corner" She said again. "A holiday that suits me" Mizore quietly mentioned. "Tsukune, what are you doing for Christmas?" Kurumu asked directing her attention to Tsukune. He didn't hear her though, his eyes were focused on a certain vampire, and by looking at her, the rest of the world melted away.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked, looking back into his eyes. "Yes Moka?" He said back. "Why are you staring at me?" A blush appearing on her face. "I-I'm just..." Tsukune said, trying to find an answer. _"Moka is so pretty, I wonder if all vampires are the same as her". _

"Tsukune, are you listening!" Kurumu said while giving him a scratch on the face with her claws, drawing a little blood. "Y-yes?" he said weakly, changing his gaze to her. "What are you doing for Christmas break?" she said, slightly annoyed at him paying attention to Moka and not her.

"Uh, well, I'm going back to my house, and I'm going to spend Christmas with my family" he said trying to cover the small cut on his face. Unfortunately for him, Moka had already smelled the blood, and was reaching over to him. "I'm sorry Tsukune, I'm really thirsty, please?" Moka pleaded with him, although she was going to get that tasty blood of his one way or another.

He smiled, and although he disliked the pain, he wanted to keep Moka healthy, so he pulled down the part of his shirt covering his neck. Moka, excited by his jesture, came closer and started sucking on his rich, juicy blood. Tsukune, ignoring the pain, stared at Moka's perfect body. "Again! Will you two break it up!" Kurumu said, annoyed by the two's moment.

She didn't stop though, her fondness of his blood was enough to drive her insane if she didn't get some. He almost didn't mind anymore, the most beautiful girl he had ever met, wanted to suck _his _blood over anyone else's. It was as if it was a honor from her.

**Knock Knock! **came from the door as a messanger walked in without waiting for permission. "I have two letters here, one for miss Moka Akashiya, and one for a Mr. Tsukune Aono" he said. The tall man dressed in the same uniform as the bus driver, reached into his bag, and pulled out two letters adressed to them. Moka hadn't stopped sucking his blood until he poked her telling her to stop. Tsukune got up and grabbed the two letters, handing one to Moka.

Dear Tsukune

How is school? Are you doing well? Guess what? Your father and I are going on a vacation for Christmas! Unfortunately, we only got two tickets, sooooooooo you have the house to yourself! Or you can stay with a friend, I know, maybe that Moka girl you keep talking about. I bet you would enjoy that Tsukune. Well your father says hi, and see you next time Tsukune, sorry!

Sincerely

Mom

"Ugh, thats just great, my Christmas is going to be lonely" Tsukune said out loud with a sigh. "Why?" Kurumu, Mizore, and Moka asked in unison. Tsukune handed Moka his letter, and the girls read it together. After reading, Moka blushed at the fact that she was mentioned in the letter. "Aww, thats no fun, your gonna be alone" Kurumu said seductively. "Maybe you can stay with me at my house, maybe my bed, I know my mother won't mind" she said, again being very seductive. "..." Tsukune was trying his hardest not to react to her comment.

"No thanks Kurumu, I'm good" he said putting on a fake smile. Moka looked down at her letter, and pulled open the seal from it.

Dear Moka

Have you been showing the boys who is best? I'm sure you have, and I expect nothing less. Christmas break is coming up, your father and I miss you. Also, we want to see how much your vampire abilities have grown, your sister Kokoa said that you have been able to get the rosario off once in a while? Would you like to tell me how? I thought the only way to remove it was by the hands of a true lover? You found one!? He better be a worthy opponent or else! I will make sure of that! Invite this man over for the holidays, and we shall see his power.

Sincerely

Mom

Moka blushed when she read the word lover, but got a cold sweat when she read that she had to invite him over. This was ironic, he was going to be alone, and she had to invite him over. Did they plan it!? Moka looked over to Tsukune's wrist, and thought about how she could pull this off. If she removed the bracelet, he would unleash his ghoul powers, which could easily take on four vampires at once. The only problems were that she wouldn't be able to put it back on him, and that he doesn't control over his power. This could lead to some horrible injuries, or even deaths.

She had to do it though, her mother's wrath was scarier than anyone else's. "Tsukune, would you like to join my family for the holidays?" Moka asked gently and cutely, trying to make sure his answer was yes. "Really?" he asked. "Moka wants me to come with her for Christmas?" he said. "Yea, my parents said it is okay, and I don't want you to be alone" she said with a sweet smile gracing her face.

Before Tsukune could answer, Kurumu burst out with "Why do you get to have him over!". "That isn't fair and..." she stopped when Moka handed her the letter. She read it, and walked over to Moka. She bent over and whispered "Alright, you won this time becuase of your little "problem" but don't get comfortable with him, and you better make sure that he doesn't get hurt, or else" she then ran her finger across her neck symbolizing that she would kill her if he was harmed.

"So your going to come with me!?" Moka asked with excitement. "_We are going to have to watch him to make sure he doesn't get hurt" _Inner Moka said through the rosario. "I know" Moka said to herself. "I'll be honored to come with you, Moka" Tsukune answered.

Watching in the shadows, Kokoa was listening to their whole conversation. "Oh joy, this will be an amuzing holiday, nothing against you Tsukune, but your gonna get killed, my father and aunty are two scary people" she said with an evil smile on her face. She let out an evil laugh. "Is that Kokoa?" Tsukune said as he heard her. "Oh crap, I've been spotted" she said as she hid back in the shadows of the hallway.

**How was Chapter 1? I liked writing this, did you like reading it? I enjoy reviews, good or bad, so please review. I will have Chapter 2 out pretty soon, Till then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I got a whole lot of reviews, and they were good! I'm not new here, but come on, it excites anyone to see their work being praised. Anyway, I kept thinking about what I would put in this chapter,and I have finally got it down. Oh and just so you all know, this wont be a cheap dogfang knock off, I'm going to be original, there will be similarities, but I will be original. So enjoy, here is Chapter 2.**

Moka wandered through the empty halls of Yokai academy. Today was the day before Christmas break, so students were given the day off. She pondered her situation. It bothered her that she had endangered Tsukune, and he didn't even know about it. "I can't remove that bracelet, if I do, I will lose Tsukune forever" she said aloud. She stood up against a wall, and after thinking about it more, she sunk to the floor. Tears graced her eyes. "I can't let him get hurt, I can't, but I can't lose him either, what do I do?" she said to herself.

Unknowingly to her, a certain person overheard her sobs. "You're in quite a situation dear, would you like some help?" came a voice that Moka knew very well. Everytime she heard it, a chill raced down her spine, and her hair stood up slightly. She turned her head and noticed the principal, The Exorcist, smiling down on her with that creepy smile of his. "There has to be a catch right, there was last time" Moka said, attempting to dry her tears. "Your right, there is a catch, but _you_ will be in control of his fate this time" he said looking as evil as ever. "Well, what's the catch?" she asked.

"The catch, hahahaha, If you give it to him, and he uses it, he will get hurt... but don't worry, he'll recover... eventually" he said. "So how will this help me?" Moka asked with a saddened expression, she didn't want to see Tsukune get hurt, but it was her only reasonable option. He handed her a Rosario shaped like hers, but it was black instead of silver. "If you put this around his neck, _you _will control his ghoul powers, all you have to say is "activate" and he will gain his powers back, and he will be able to control himself, as long as you don't get knocked out, that is my only warning, Merry Christmas" he said as he disappeared, the eeriy smile never leaving his face.

"Can I really trust this?" Moka said to herself. "No, I have to, I need to show mother his power, so he doesn't die" Moka mumbled as her heart ran cold when Tsukune walked by. "Moka?" He asked, "What are you doing here?". She searched for an answer, but while she did, Tsukune bent over. "What's this Moka, another Rosario?" he said while snatching it from her hand. She wanted to tell him what it was, but her inner self chimed in, _"Leave the ghoul part out Moka, you can tell him later at a better time". _"It is a gift for you Tsukune, your always looking at mine, so I bought you one".

"Thank you Moka, this was truly thoughtful of you" Tsuknue smiled, putting it around his neck. Tsukune's heart was beating pretty fast. _"Poor Moka, it wasn't her Rosario I was staring at"_ he thought to himself "_Gin is starting to rub off on me"._

"Your welcome Tsukune, but what are you doing here?" Moka said trying to change the subject. "Oh I left something in Mrs. Nekonome's class, why are you here?" he asked. "Oh... um... I-I... I wanted to see the school before we leave" she said with a weak smile.

"Oh, well, would you like to go get some tomato juice, I'll pay?" Tsukune asked. He knew she was lying, but he didn't want to upset her after getting this wonderful gift. "Really?" her mood brightened, "Sure lets go". She hugged his arm like she always did, and she looked around, imagining all the jealous boys faces that would have been glaring at Tsuknue on any other school day. She loved that, Tsukune was all hers, and she was all his.

It took Tsukune only a minute to make her problems go away, and she loved that about him. He could make her laugh when she wanted to cry, he could make her smile when she was mad, and he could pull her out of her sadness. This was what a true friend was like.

When they arrived at the vending machine, Tsukune popped in two quarters and pushed the button. Out came a tomato juice and he handed it to her. She opened it and gulped it down, her lust for tomato juice was pretty crazy too. "Thank you Tsukune" she said while giving him a hug. _"Moka, I want to come out and play, I want a warm moment too" _Inner Moka said with an anxious tone. She heard her inner self, and looked up at Tsukune. _"What is your definition of a warm moment?" _She said to herself."Tsukune, will you pull off the rosario please?" Moka asked.

"Why?" he asked with suspicion. "I want to take it off, please" she said teasingly. "Ok" he said while giving the rosario a tug. Suprisingly to him, it came off, he thought it only came off when they were in trouble. In an instant, Inner Moka appeared, shining in the daytime sun, with a smile on her face.

"Hello Tsukune, long time no see" she said with her usual tone. "You've been taking very good care of Moka lately I see, it is time you took care of me" she said while walking around him. Tsukune was always uneasy with this Moka, even though she was still the same Moka inside, Inner Moka gave him the creeps. Her skin was colder, and she had much larger fangs then regular Moka had. She was pacing around him like a cat in it's bed, and she was running her finger all across his back and chest. "You do remember what I said right?" she asked with a more serious tone "If you want to seduce Moka, you will have to seduce me as well" she said coldly. His eyes grew wider at that comment, how could he seduce such a scary person!? _"Relax, she feeds on fear, if I show her I am equal to her, she might be easier to be around" _he thought to himself. "Moka" his voice now calm and firm. "Would you like to suck my blood by any chance?" he asked, leaving no hint of any weakness in his voice.

She purred to his offer, that was what she always wanted, and she wanted it now more than ever. "So your acting all tough now huh?" she said, trying to lure out his weakness. Even though it wasn't like a vampire to enjoy her companion's weakness, she liked seeing it everyonce in a while, to prove he was still fit to be with the other Moka.

He kept his happy yet serious face on, and pulled down his shirt like he did for the other Moka. She couldn't resist the urge to try some of that juicy blood again. "You know how to get your way with women, don't you, maybe one day you will be my partner" she said as she sunk her teeth into his neck. The velvet liquid poored from his neck into her throat, and she was delighted by such a fascinating taste. The world could end around her, but if she still had his blood, she would be happy.

Tsukune thought to himself _"This is your bribe". _He knew better than to actually say that, but he couldn't stop thinking it. When Moka had her fill, she sealed te wound and rested her head on his shoulder. "That tasted so... good" she purred, she had been sastisfied. Without thinking, Tsukune hugged her, just like he did Moka. He didn't know why he did it, but he did. To even more of his suprise, she hugged back. "I told Moka I wanted a warm moment with you, I got one" Inner Moka smiled. She took the rosario from him, and in another instant, the silver beauty disappeared, and Moka returned.

He smiled at his friend, and she smiled back. "Want me to go help you pack?" she asked. Tsukune nodded, and walked with her down the hallway, this time though, _he _was the one holding _her_ hand.

Tsukune carefully helped Moka pack for break, he made sure he didn't come across any underwear, and just handed Moka her things one by one. Once Moka was finished packing, they headed to Tsukune's room, and Moka kept watch so they didn't run into Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, or Kokoa. Unfortunately, Moka thought about the problem she was in. She looked over at his rosario, she dreaded the reaction he would give when she told him the truth behind her inviting him over for the holidays.

So Tsukune wouldn't get suspicous, she started to hum a christmas song. He started to hum along too, and he gave her a warm smile. _"Maybe he will be ok with it, maybe I am worrying for nothing" _She thought to herself.

They arrived at his room, and he told her that he was almost done packing. She said she would help him anyway, and they walked in. She slowly and neatly folded the rest of his clothes before he could get back from the bathroom. _"Dinosaur boxers, how cute" _she thought to herself as she folded them.

Once she was done, he walked in from the bathroom, "Moka, you didn't have to do that by yourself" Tsukune said. "I wanted to do it" she said sweetly. He picked up his bag, and he put it in a corner. "Moka, is there anything that you want to tell me?" Tsukune asked concerned. "I noticed that you were really uneasy sometimes today, is everything alright?" he said. "Yes everything is alright now, I was just thirsty, you had perfect timing wen you asked me to a drink" she said with a fake smile. It was good she could convince him, because he shrugged his shoulders and fell back on his bed.

Moka was tired, so she decided to fall back on the bed next to him. He only looked at her as she snuggled up close to him and yawned. She put her arms around him, and slowly drifted to sleep, much to his suprise. He briefly saw inner Moka, but it didn't faze him, he was ok with it, and he put his arms around her tightly. Slowly and peacefully, Tsukune drifted off to sleep as well, keeping warm from Moka's body.

Before she was totally asleep, Moka muttered "I won't let this peace end, I will protect you Tsukune". And with that, she went to sleep, with a smile on her face.

**How was Chapter 2? I thought it was ok while writing, but I want to know what you think. So anyway, please read and reveiw. Chapter 3 should be out soon, Till Then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, I'm getting more and more fans, which pumps me up to write more. So far, this is my second most popular story to date, and if it continues this way, it will become my most popular story. Also, i am sorry i was two days late, this chaper mysteriously deleted itself on here, so I had to rewrite it T_T. So sorry for the delay. I am pleased to present you with Chapter 3, enjoy.**

The next morning, Moka awoke to a low but hearable rumble, coming from Tsukune's stomach. It was then she realized that she had fallen asleep on Tsukune for the entire night. She looked over to make sure she still had clothes on, but then she thought, _"What am I worrying about, Tsukune wouldn't try something like that". _She sat up, and decided to make breakfast for Tsukune's belly, good thing she knew how to cook. When she tried to stand up from the bed though, something pulled her back down.

Moka looked over, his rosario had gotten tangled with her. She untangled it and sighed, it was like everytime she got some peace in her mind, Tsukune's rosario would glare at her, silently telling her not to forget her problems. Moka continued to start cooking, and by the time she had finished, Tsukune awoke. "Moka, your cooking me breakfast?" he said with sleepy eyes. "Yup, I heard your stomach rumbling, so I decided to make you breakfast" she said with a soothing voice.

He nodded, and fell backwards onto the bed, smiling in his half awakeness. _"God, what did I do to deserve such a person?"._ Tsukune was happy, he had the perfect friend, perfect life, and he had breakfast.

"Is it tasty?" Moka asked as she handed him the second part of his breakfast. "Yup, its delicous" he replied with his mouth full. Moka smiled, and gave Tsukune a hug. "We have to leave in two hours, so be ready" she said with a serious tone. "Ok, two hours" he answered back.

**Knock, knock** came from the door, and once again, the same mailman opened the door without waiting for permisson. "I have a letter here for Miss Akashiya" he said. "Another letter?" she said as she looked up at him. He only handed it to her, and then walked out the door, not saying anything else. Moka opened the seal, and read the letter.

Dear Moka

Hello darling, I am excited to meet your strong partner, I haven't had a good fight in ages. The reason behind this letter is because I forgot to mention where I am living now. Your father and I are back living together, and your sisters might be home too. Isn't that exciting, you can give them a lesson in fighting, you always were the strongest. Your father has kept your room the same, so you will truly be back at home. I will see you soon.

Sincerely Mom

Moka's smile was big, but she also was hiding the worry on her face. She had to tell him, but she couldn't, she didn't want him to be mad. "Who is it from Moka?" Tsukune asked curiously. "Its from my parents, they were telling me how much they miss me" she said with a smile on her face. "I just really can't wait to go" she said. _"Moka, dont stress right now, we can tell him later, when we go home." _Inner Moka said through the rosario_. Ok, I'll put on a real smile_" Moka told her inner self.

Moka's mood brightened, she had two hours until she had to tell him, she wanted to make them fun. Once Moka told him what his rosario really did, he would surely be upset, but it was for his protection. Hopefully, he would get over it, or _live _to get over it. Maybe, if her mom would let them fight as a team, they could overpower her.

"Moka, anything you want to do within the next two hours?" Tsukune said, having just finished his breakfast. "Yea, lets go get my sister, and then we could go get ice cream" Moka said happily. "Are you insane!?" Tsukune said nervously, "What if she tries to attack you again with that bat/weapon of mass destruction?". "Don't worry, she _will_ be on best behavior" Moka said seriously, bordering scary yet still smiling. _"Since when is Moka so sure of things?". _Tsukune, although reluctant to her descision, trusted Moka's words, and so they set off to get Kokoa.

Tsukune let out a slight sigh as they walked to Kokoa's dorm, he didn't hate her, he was just terrified of her, that's all. Last time, they were on the receiving end of her blows. He had almost been crushed by her giant hammer, which would've been bad. _"I wonder what Moka is planning". _Moka looked over at Tsukune, who was staring off into the horizon. She called out his name, but he wasn't paying attention. She shook his shoulder, and he snapped out of his trance. "Are you ok?" Moka asked. "Yea, I'm just trying to picture what your sister is going to do when she sees you" tsukune said, still in a nervous state. "I told you not to worry, she will behave" Moka said with a smile. "If you say so" Tsukune said.

They arrived at Kokoa's dorm room, and Moka knocked on the door. "Just a minute sister, I will be right out" Kokoa answered through the door. Tsukune backed up slowly so he wasn't in attack range, just to be safe. "_How did she know that it was me and Moka?"_ Moka didn't move back, she just waited calmly. Then the door opened normally, and Kokoa walked out, no sign of anger or resentment. When Tsukune realized it was safe to come back over, he walked towards Moka.

"Would you like to go get some ice cream with us?" Moka said politely as she looked at her little sister. "Sure, lets go, we only have one hour until we leave" Kokoa said. "Your going to be joining us when we go home, right Tsukune?" Kokoa said sweetly, which made Tsukune slightly shiver. _"Since when is Kokoa so come around us?". _Tsukune tried to speak but Moka cut him off. "Yes, he's coming to meet mother, she really wants to meet him" Moka said. "Ok, lets go, we don't have a lot of time left" Kokoa repeated.

They walked to an ice cream stand on campus. "Three large mint chocolate chips please" Tsukune said, pulling out his wallet. _"You three are eating ice cream, and it is the middle of the winter, isn't it a little cold?" _Inner Moka said to Moka coldly. _"Right, it's perfect for you, your cold blooded" _Moka shot back teasingly. Although she did think eating ice cream in the middle of winter was weird, she didn't mind. "Is it good?" Tsukune said to the sisters while licking his ice cream.

They gave a nod, and both took a bite into their ice cream. Maybe Kokoa was on drugs? Whatever the reason, it was slightly creeping Tsukune out. He managed to talk to them, and they had interesting conversations.

After they had finished their ice cream, they went to go get their things. "We have thirty minutes left, hurry up you two" Kokoa said while turning to walk to her dorm. "We will meet you at the bus" Moka said back.

"Moka, why was your sister so calm?" Tsukune asked, "Usually, we would have gotten attacked". "I told you, she was going to be on her best behavior" Moka said once again. "I know but why?" he couldn't help but ask. "Because I told her to be, you can trust me Tsukune" Moka said, she was acting different, as if she was trying to keep the mood from going bad. She gave him a smile, and held his hand. "Come on, lets go get our stuff" Moka said.

They walked to Tsukune's dorm room first. When they arrived, Tsukune rushed in to grab his stuff. In only five minutes, Tsukune had everything he needed, and they walked to Moka's room. "We have twenty minutes left, lets hurry" Moka said to Tsukune. They stepped up their pace a little, and quickly made it to her dorm room. "I'll be out in just a second ok, wait here" Moka said. As soon as she vanished behind her door, Tsukune heard all kinds of sound coming from her room. After a couple minutes of waiting, Moka popped out of her room, suitcases in hand. "Lets go, only ten minutes left" Tsukune said, not wanting to miss the bus. Although Tsukune did not know the bus driver all that well, he knew he didn't wait around for people.

Moka and Tsukune ran for the bus stop, hoping they weren't late. "Five minutes left, Moka" Tsukune said. "I know, lets go" Moka said starting to speed up. They saw the bus, and they waved to make sure he wouldn't leave them behind. Once they got to the bus, the doors opened. "Hop in kids, you just made it, one minute to spare" The bus driver said with a snicker. "What took you guys so long?" Kokoa said. They got into their seats, and realized that it was only them and Kokoa on the bus. "We are the only ones on this bus?" Tsukune said to the bus driver. "Yea, your the only ones going to this destination" he said back.

Tsukune put his head back, and he closed his eyes, "How long will it be until we get there?". "Thirty minutes" the bus driver said as they entered the tunnel. Then, Tsukune felt that he was falling asleep, so he got into a comfortable position and slept. Moka couldn't resist her chance, she wanted to have some of his blood, he didn't mind anyway. She sank her teeth into his neck and sucked, the rich juicy blood was all there. That flavor and aroma was so great, she loved it. When she had finished, she sealed the wound and backed off. Much to her surprise, he didn't wake up.

Tsukune must have already been into a deep sleep to take the pain without waking up. Kokoa jumped from her seat, "Why do you get to taste his blood?". "Because I can" Moka answered back while sticking out her tounge.

Thirty minutes later, Moka tapped Tsukune's shoulder, which was like a punch to him. He immediantly woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Are we here?" he asked. "Yup, welcome to our home" Kokoa and Moka said together. The scenery was beautiful, and it Tsukune couldn't take his eyes off it. It had a beautiful landscape, and it looked like a mini-world. It had gardens everywhere, and each of them was stlyed from a different human country. There was a Japanese garden, an American villa, an English park, all covered in snow, they had it all. "How could a scary vampire live here, this place is a paradise" Tsukune said in amazement and wonder.

The bus driver opened the door, and Moka, Kokoa, and Tsukune stepped out with their luggage. Tsukune was capitvated by the huge house that stood before him, it was taller than any he had ever seen.

Kokoa ran to the door, and pushed a button. A tremendously loud doorbell rang, and the giant doors opened. Two people, most likely Moka's parents, appeared from the door. At first glance, they looked normal, but when Tsukune walked up to them, he was shocked. They had blood red eyes with narrow slits, just like Moka did when she took off the rosario. Her mother had long silver hair that was beautiful yet menacing at the same time. Her father also had silver hair, but his was combed back. He could feel their mighty auras coming from their bodies, and it scared him. If Inner Moka scared him, these two people could kill him just by giving him angry glares. Just as he was about to talk, Moka's mother spoke. "How do you do, you must be Tsukune, I've been looking foward to meeting you" she said. Moka's father simply smiled and said "Come lets go in, its cold out here". Tsukune took a gulp, and walked into the mansion, forcing a smile so he wouldn't upset Moka. _"A house full of vampires, what was I thinking, one wrong move and they might kill me"._

**How did you like Chapter 3? Tell me in reviews. Again, I am sorry for the delay, I don't delay a lot, so don't expect it to happen again. Please read and review, and chapter 4 will be out soon, Till Then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry for the longer than usual waiting time for me to update. My computer broke and had to get repaired, (I know, excuses) but I'm ready to write. I'm really sorry, I dont like to keep people waiting, so sorry again. Also, I know that my story hasn't been really Christmas related, but it will soon be. So here it is, Chapter 4, enjoy.**

Tsukune walked to the coat rack, but as soon as he took off his coat, a butler swiftly put it on the rack for him. "Thank you" Tsukune said with a smile. "What about that sir?" the butler asked while pointing to a small wrapped gift. "I'm going to be holding on to this, it is a present for Moka, please keep it a secret" Tsukune said with a big smile. "Ah, very good sir, then will you be needing anything else?" the butler said. "No, I'm good" Tsukene replied. "Very well" said the butler as he turned and walked away.

Moka, Tsukune, and Kokoa had sat down in the living room, but the the elder Akashiyas stood in the kitchen. "Honey, this boy has an amazing human form, I couldn't even tell he was a vampire, and his scent is unlike that of a vampire's, he knows how to hide his nature" Mrs. Akashiya said. "Yes dear, he must be a truly stong vampire" Mr. Akashiya answered back. "I must fight him, get ready Tsukune Aono" she said joyfully. "Calm down Elvira, you will get your fight" he said. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY MY WHOLE NAME, ITS VIRA, EVEN TO YOU!!!" Vira snapped at her husband. "Edward, remember this, if you ever call me by my whole name, I will kill you, then bring you back, then KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Moka's parents returned to the room, Vira now composed, they turned to Tsukune. "Well dear, are you ready yet?" Vira asked politely. "Ready for what?" Tsukune asked. "Moka? You haven't told him yet?" Vira said coldly. Moka's face turned red, how was she going to tell him now? "Well, I will give you an hour, I still have to get ready, in the mean time, prepare him Moka" Vira said as she gave off an evil smile. Tsukune took a gulp, then a butler came to take them to their rooms.

"This is where you will be sleeping sir" the butler said as he pointed to Tsukune's room. "My room is right there, and Kokoa's is over there" Moka said as she pointed to the rooms on both sides of his. Tsukune only looked at Moka, "Is there something you want to tell me about?" Tsukune said wondering. "Um, well... let me tell you in my room" Moka said while looking down.

They enterd Moka's room, and for a minute, Tsukune was captivated by the huge room. It was decorated with all kinds of souvenirs, and it was developed in an old English style. Moka then spoke, which brought Tsukune back to Earth. "Here, read this Tsukune" Moka mumbled sadly. After reading the letter, Tsukune's jaw dropped. _"Are you kidding me, I can't even look at her mother without wetting myself, and I'm supposed to fight her!?". _"Moka, how could a weak human like me take on a vampire like your mother?" Tsukune asked with a scared tone.

Moka looked at the rosario around his neck, she had to fight the words out, "I can make you a ghoul, so you will be able to fight her, head to head". Tsukune looked shocked, he remembered how powerful he was as a ghoul, and how scary. "Ok, but what happens if I win and try to kill everyone?" he asked. "I will be able to control you, you will be able to think clearly, so you won't have the intent to kill" Moka said with her head down. Tsukune's expression eased, but he still had fear on his face, "Moka, why didn't you tell me earlier?". "B-Because, I couldn't muster up the courage to, I-I'm sorry" Moka answered, a tear running down her face. "Moka, don't cry, you told me now didn't you, I forgive you" Tsukune said as he hugged her. In truth, he was angry, not at her not telling him, but at the fact that he had to use a power only a true devil would use.

"So does that mean you have to pull off this rosario to activate it?" he said. "No, i just have to say..." Moka stopped, she rushed for a piece of paper. She wrote down the word "Activate" on the paper. "You have to say activate?" Tsukune asked. "Yes, when I do, your powers will activate" Moka said as she covered her mouth. "!" their expressions looked scared. Tsukune felt a surge of power rush down his spine as the rosario flew around in different directions. His hair grew silver, his eyes changed to blood red, and his teeth grew to fangs. "This power, this isnt a ghoul's power, this is a vampire!" Moka exclaimed.

Tsukune looked in a mirror, his appearance suprised him, there was no ghoul to be found. "Moka, I thought you said I was going to be a ghoul?" he remarked. Moka's frown turned to a half smile, "This better than I thought" Moka said. Inner Moka purred at Tsukune, _"Tsukune, you look marvelous, stay like that for me". _Tsukune heard Inner Moka, because he was a vampire right now, _"Do I impress you?". "Yesss, I guess we will talk about this later" Inner Moka said seductively and sadly. _

For a second, Tsukune could have sweared that he saw Inner Moka appear next to Moka, but then she vanished. "Moka, why is it better than you thought?" Tsukune asked. "Because, Mother thinks your a vampire, with this, I have proof" Moka let out a smile._"This power, he has grown stronger, he will be able to fight mother, head to head" Inner Moka said happily. _

"Tsukune, go get ready, my mother will be ready to fight you, oh and... deactivate" Moka whispered in his ears. Tsukune's hair returned to black, his eyes back to normal, and his fangs back to teeth. "Is that the word that seals my power?" he asked. "Yes, I want to save your power for later" Moka said.

An hour later, the butler came to get everyone, "Master Tsukune, your wanted back in the living room, I shall escort you". Tsukune gulped, and he walked with the butler. By the time they entered the room, Moka, Kokoa, Vira, and Edward were waiting for him. "Are you ready now boy?" Vira called impatiently. "Yes, I guess I am" Tsukune said bravely. "Well, transform then, I'm waiting" Vira barked, she seemed very eager to fight him. Tsukune looked over at Moka, and she started towards him. When she reached Tsukune, she whispereed the magic word, and he transformed. His eyes turned blood red, his hair turned silver, and his teeth turned to fangs.

Vira drooled at the boy's immense power, she licked her lips in joy and excitement. "Husband, if you got into a fight with this boy, I think he could kick your ass" Vira taunted him. "Whatever dear" Edward said with disregard for his wife's comment. She cracked her knuckles, neck, and possibly toes, she hadn't had a good fight in a while. "Well, lets go to the training room" Edward said. They all made their ways to the room, and Tsukune focused his attention to the wall. On it were various weapons, swords, shurikens, bamboo sticks, all neatly hung up. Everyone else went upstairs to the observation deck to watch the fight.

Tsukune heard a sword being unsheathed behind him, and he turned around. "Choose your weapon dear, its time to begin" Vira said calmly but menacingly. Sher was holding a sword, but she tossed it aside, she then walked over to a pillar supporting the balcony above the room and pulled it from its place. "This will be my weapon" Vira said, as if she was holding a light weight. Tsukune picked up the silver sword, and looked at his reflection. He had no intent on impaling her, or cutting her with this sword, he simply needed it to disarm her. Before he could think out how he was going to fight, Edward yelled "Begin" and Vira ran towards Tsukune at full speed.

Thanks to his powers, Tsukune easily dodged the attack, but when he landed, Vira raced back to him and she launched a full swing at him. Tsukune didn't have time to see this, let alone dodge it. He flew back into the wall, blood trickling down his face. "Tsukune!" Moka screamed out, she couldn't bare to see him get hurt. Tsukune simply got up and prepared for her next attack. "So this vampire is fast... how do you beat fast?" Tsukune said strategically. Tsukune then got an idea, he pulled his sword from its case, and waited for Vira's next attack. "Lets go!" Tsukune exclaimed.

**Well? How was this chapter? Again, I am very, very sorry for such a long wait, and I realy hope nobody is mad. I still would like to see reviews so please do. Chapter 5 will be out within like a week, so, Till Then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry AGAIN =], but I got grounded cause of my brothers, so I lost the computer for a little while. Now I'm back, so I will continue this story. AGAIN, sorry for the long wait. Sorry for the shorter chapter though, I'm taking the risk of my mom attacking me with her leftover anger, so I cant write as much. Here it is, Chapter 5, enjoy. **

Tsukune unsheathed his sword, preparing for the next attack, "Lets go!" he exclaimed. Using his new strategy, Tsukune held his sword to eye level, he then looked for the reflection of Moka's mother. "There!" Tsukune said, then he raised his sword and swung. **CRACK!!! **went his sword against the large weapon Vira was carrying. They stopped on opposite sides of the room. "How did you see me?" Vira said in shock. She considered herself faster than the speed of light. "I saw your reflection" Tsukune smirked. As he smiled, Vira's weapon cracked into thousands of tiny pieces. "Now we can fight mono y mono" Tsukune said. "How are we even?" she said slightly angered, "Your using a sword". Tsukune only smiled a cheesy smile, and then flicked his wrist. His sword went flying into the adjoining wall.

"I told you, I only needed that to disarm you" Tsukune said, " Now lets go!". "Wow, Tsukune is acting so cool" Moka said, completely forgetting he was hurt three seconds ago. Tsukune heard Moka say that, and he simply smiled to her. _"I know vampires don't like weakness, so I won't show it, smile and wave boys, just smile and wave, haha" Tsukune thought to himself._ "Just so you know, I not going to let up!!!" Vira roared as she disappeared. Tsukune attempted to brace himself, but just as he moved his arms, Vira appeared again. Her fist raced for Tsukune's chest, and then there was a sickening crack.

Everyone leaned foward only to hear Vira scream an inhuman scream. Tsukune clutched Vira's fist almost to the breaking point. His immense vampire strength let him crush her hand, and he then threw her against the wall. Her body fell to the ground, Vira was clutching her destroyed hand. "I'm not done yet!" Tsukune said evilly. He raced for Vira and then jumped high into the air. When he reached maximum hieght, he spun as his body fell back down. When he was in striking distance, he spun his legs down into Vira's chest, obliterating everything in the way.

Tsukune started to laugh maniacally, and looked down at his opponent. "Do you approve of me now?" Tsukune said almost teasingly. _"I know this isn't all she's got,_ _she is faking" Tsukune thought silently. _Just as he had expected, Vira revived and stood up slowly, then she started to clap. "Good job boy, I haven't been hit that hard since I made my husband fight for his worth" Vira laughed. Then suddenly, Tsukune felt an immense pain coming form his chest. Vira leaned in to whisper in Tsukune's ear, "But don't get cocky". Her arm was piercing his chest, and in her crushed hand, was his still beating heart. Tsukune felt the world around him get cold and dark, and the last sounds he heard were Moka's screams for him as he fell to the ground.

Soon after, Tsukune felt himslef drift in an endless white abyss. "Where am I?" Tsukune's thought was broadcasted out loud. "That is of no importantce, all there is to do is make a choice" said a voice coming from nowhere. Soon after, Moka appeared in front of Tsukune. "Moka!" Tsukune said joyfully to see her. "I'm not Moka, this is the form I used so you could have something to recognize" said the voice, now taking on Moka's voice.

"Now, it is time to choose, do you want to die or live?" asked the voice. "What do you mean? Am I dead?" Tsukune asked frightened. "No, your on the borderline of life and death, it is rare for people to come here, so you get to choose, will you move on to the afterlife in death, or will you rejoin the Earth in life?" the voice asked unwavering. "Is there really a choice?" Tsukune smirked, "I choose to... LIVE!!!" Tsukune said, then his soul flew back to Earth.

Three days later, Tsukune laid on a bed, silently asleep. Moka stood over him, waiting for her love's return; he wasn't dead, thanks to the miracle medicine her father had used, he was just in a long sleep. Moka sat down on the bed and stoked Tsukune's hair. Edward and Vira stood on the other side of the door, waiting for there daughter to come out. "Edward, how is the boy still alive!?" Vira said slightly scared, "I didn't mean to go that far, but I pulled his heart out of his chest, he should have died!". "Your right, he should have died, you killed him, and it wasn't my medicine that brought him back to life, it was a miracle" Edward said. "A miracle, I guess so, when will he wake up?" Vira said as she calmed down. "I don't know, he could be asleep for the next six minutes or the next six years" Edward said in a joking but serious tone.

"Tsukune, please wake up, I want you back" Moka pleaded to his still vampire face. "Tsukune, I know you can't hear me, but... I..., love you so much" Moka said on the verge of crying. She knew he was alive, but she couldn't bare to think about if he would wake up or not. She had to tell him that. Tsukune slowly woke up, but he laid very still, and didn't open his eyes, due to the pain that still caressed his body. _"I must be back in my body, but why is my chest feeling so heavy and wet?" Tsukune thought to himself. _He forced his eyes open to see Moka's head buried on top of Tsukune's chest. Tsukune used all the muscles he could to move his arm and stroke Moka's hair. "Good morning Moka" Tsukune said as Moka rose form his chest and stared at him. "Tsukune!!!" Moka said as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as tightly as she could.

"Don't scare me like that, we thought you were dead!" Moka said every word with a sob. "Did your mother try to kill me on purpose?" Tsukune said with a smile, trying to make a joke out of it. "You have to ask her yourself, but from now on, be careful, I can't have anyone kill my L...." Moka stopped in her tracks. " I can't have anyone kill you" Moka restated with a blush and smile. Tsukune knew what she was going to say, but he left that subject alone for now. He forced his body up, and he gave Moka the best hug he could. "I would never miss a Christmas with you" Tsukune said while a tear raced down his face.

"Who said I would let you?" Moka said teasingly. Inner Moka sighed a sigh of relief. _"Thank God that weakling is ok, I have grown used to protecting him" Inner Moka said with a smile. _For a second, Tsukune felt that smile radiate through Outer Moka, and he smiled back.

**As always, please review, and sorry for the wait. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be out soon, if there isn't any road blocks. Till Then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again, Vampire of Britannia here, Happy New Years, didn't 2008 fly bye!? Sorry I was gone so long, hope nobody is mad (insert worried half smile here). Well, I'm not going to delay you from reading my story (any longer), so here is chapter 6, enjoy.**

"Moka, how long have I been asleep?" Tsukune asked warily. "You've been asleep for three days, don't you have to go to the bathroom?" Moka asked teasingly. "THREE DAYS!? And no, I don't have to go" Tsukune said. Moka reached over for Tsukune's hand; slowly, she reached for her rosario, and pulled it off with his hand. "I wanted to come out and say welcome back" said a siver haired beauty.

"My, you look marvelous Tsukune, why haven't I seen this side of you before?" Inner Moka said with a flirty tone. Tsukune didn't understand what she meant, "What side?" he asked. Inner Moka pulled over a hand mirror and held it in front of Tsukune's face. He glared into the mirror to find that he was still a vampire, fangs and all. "I'm still a vampire?" Tsukune asked wondering why Moka hadn't turned him back yet. "Yes, Moka probably forgot because she was so worried about you" Inner Moka said, slightly licking her lips.

"I waited three long days for your blood, you know that?" Moka said with a evil snicker. Tsukune felt a cold chill run down his spine, and he knew she wasn't going to let him get away. Quickly, Inner Moka pinned Tsukune down to the bed. Tsukune tried to move with all his might, but not even his vampire power could stop Inner Moka from getting his blood. "Don't worry, you are in vampire form, this shouldn't hurt... much" Inner Moka said with a demonic yet seductive grin. Finally, Tsukune gave up, he shifted his head so Inner Moka could take a proper bite. _"Any second now, I bet either Kurumu, Mizore, or Yukari is gonna come burst through that door and attack Moka" Tsukune thought. _Moka slowly lowered her body onto his, and sank her teeth into his neck.

When Tsukune looked at their positions, he slightly blushed, Moka was on top of him holding his body tightly, sucking away all the blood he had. Moka was enjoying her favorite drink, the crimson fluid filling her throat, the rich taste lingering in her mouth. Then, when she noticed the blood start to slowly stop coming out, Moka sealed the wound and pulled away. Tsukune didn't even notice the pain this time, he just went along with it and enjoyed looking over Moka's gorgeous body. "You taste so good Tsukune, I think I'm addicted" Moka said with a different, nicer tone. _"It seems like whenever she drinks enough of my blood, she slightly reverts back to regular Moka, either that or she is drunk" Tsukune thought with a smile. _

Then Inner Moka sat up, on top of Tsukune's chest, "You are mine, your blood belongs to only me, got that!?" Moka said with a snicker. Tsukune nodded, "I can't breath" Tsukune said. Inner Moka wasn't heavy, but she was sitting right on top of his lungs. Inner Moka only smiled, and then she rolled over to his side. She pulled up the covers to the bottom of their heads. "You, Tsukune Aono, are fitting to be my mate, and I WILL HAVE YOU!" Inner Moka whispered into his ear with a commanding yet quiet voice.

Inner Moka wrapped her arms around Tsukune's chest, and put her head to his heart. She listened for the beat it made, and slowly it made her drift off to sleep. She purred when she slept on him, and Tsukune enjoyed it. Due to Moka sipping away most of his blood, his left hand became numb, and without any notice, he dropped her rosario. Tsukune cuddled up to Moka, completely oblivious to her parents watching from the door, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Vira was furious, since when did she give him permission to sleep with her daughter!? She growled low and intensely until Edward calmed her down. "Don't worry dear, first off, _she _cuddled up to him, not the other way around, and second, what do you have to worry about, he is stronger than I was at his age, he is perfect for our Moka" Edward said in a calming voice. "I still don't like the idea of becoming a grandmother!" Vira's growl started to deepen. "Come dear, they are asleep, we should go to bed too" Edward said with a grin. "Don't worry, Moka won't do something she would be afraid to tell us about" he said trying to calm her. "Alright dear, but mark my words Tsukune Aono, if you try anything funny, I will kill you next time!" Vira said threateningly with an eerie half smile.

Hours later, Inner Moka started to wake up; she then noticed her current position. Moka and Tsukune had moved into a position where Moka was on top of Tsukune, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her, so much so that she couldn't move. It didn't bother her though, she liked laying on him, and listening to his heart beat. She looked up to see his silver hair, Tsukune surely was a vampire's vampire, and he had the muscles to prove it.

She stroked his hair with her free hand, marveling at how handsome it was. She decided not to speak, since she didn't want to wake him. _"I'm thirsty, but... I can't right now, I dont want to ruin this moment" Inner Moka thought to herself._ Inner Moka shifted her head to look at the window, _"Hmm, still dark outside, what time is it?" thought Inner Moka. _She changed her head's position again to see the clock just behind Tsukune's head. The clock read 1:37 in the morning._"Still some time before everyone else wakes up, better go back to sleep". _With that, Moka layed back on Tsukune, and drifted off to sleep once again to the sound of his beating heart.

Meanwhile in Tsukune's dreams, he was having a sweet dream, one with Moka and him, having a picknick at school. "Tsukune, do you like the food I made?" Outer Moka asked hoping he would say yes. "Yup, its really tasty Moka, where did you learn to cook?" Tsukune asked. "I'm a girl, we naturally know how to cook" Moka said jokingly. Moka then stood up, almost as if Tsukune had forced her because it was his dream, and pounced on Tsukune. "I Love you Tsukune, please hold me?" Moka said almost as if by force. Tsukune noticed they were laying on each other, and decided to take the initaitive. "I love you too Moka" he said as he leaned in for a kiss. Moka prepared herself and the two shared a passionate kiss.

In reality, Tsukune's expression changed to a smile. Elsewhere, a dark haired man stood looking over the horizon of the red sea that surronded Yokai academy. "Looks like our plan is almost ready, prepare yourself, cause here I come" the man said. Then he dove off the cliffs, into the red sea, and disappeared.

**How did you like it, please review, Chapter 7 will be out eventually, and guess what, I got a beta reader! Till Later, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, been a little while hasn't it? I'm sorry for that, but I had writer's block for a while, which meant I had a hard time thinking of what I should put in this chapter. But I figured out what I wanted to put in it, sorry it took me so long, I hope you like Chapter 7, enjoy. **

The morning sun peeked through the window, just as Tsukune started to wake. "What a peaceful morning" Tsukune said quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Inner Moka. Then, Tsukune noticed the situation, Moka was on top of him, and he couldn't get up without waking Moka. _"Damn, how am I supposed to get up?" Tsukune thought to himself. _

Then, Tsukune felt the urge to go to the bathroom, only making his situation worse for him. As carefully as he could, Tsukune inched to the edge of the bed, trying to get Moka off of him as silently as he could. Tsukune was within an inch of the edge of the bed when Moka's arm wrapped itself around Tsukune's waist and held him in place.

"You woke me up" Moka said in a low growl with a frown on her face. Tsukune, even though he was still in vampire form, couldn't help but feel his heart stop when he looked at Moka. "M-Moka, I'm sorry, but I really have to go to the bathroom, please let me go" Tsukune said while trying to squirm out of Moka's arms.

"You wake me up, and then expect me to let you go so easily?" Moka said, her frown changing into a smile. "I should just hold you here" Moka said, her smile growing by the second. "Moka, please let me go" Tsukune said trying to hold it in.

"No" Moka said, trying to get him to react. Then Tsukune felt the urge start to grow, it was getting unbearable for him. "Moka, let me go!" Tsukune said as he threw her arms off and ran for the bathroom, knocking Moka off the bed in the process. "Its so fun to get him angry like that" Inner Moka said as she layed on the floor.

After Tsukune had finished in the bathroom, he noticed he had no idea where he was in the house. "Might as well look for Moka's room, everyone is probably still sleeping" Tsukune whispered to himself. He walked down hallway after hallway in search of Moka's room. "_Where the hell is it?" Tsukune cursed in his head. _Tsukune noticed that the house was illuminated by the light, and it looked beautiful. Then, Tsukune noticed a smell coming from the next hallway and decided to follow it. As soon Tsukune followed the smell, he noticed it got stronger as he got closer to the kitchen.

"Maybe somebody is cooking breakfast?" Tsukune said to himself. As he got to the smell's location, the kitchen, he looked down from the balcony on the third floor to see Moka's mom cooking breakfast. Tsukune was taken aback by the food, it looked as good as it smelled! "How could someone so evil make something so delicous looking?" Tsukune thought out loud.

"Oh, good morning Tsukune, would you like to eat breakfast?" Vira said in a happy, motherly tone that Tsukune didn't think she could use. Tsukune decided to ignore her past anger towards him and jumped down from the third floor balcony. "Sure, thank you, are you cooking for everyone?" Tsukune asked. "Yes, but you got here first, so you get to eat first" Vira said as she handed him a plate and got one for herself.

Tsukune got up and picked up one pancake and a few pieces of bacon. "You can take as much as you like, you don't need to be courteous, I enjoy cooking actually" Vira said with a smile. Tsukune decided to accept her offer and put more food on his plate.

As soon as Tsukune sat down, he noticed Vira get her food and sit across from him. She gave him a smile and started to eat her food when Tsukune interrupted her. "You seem awfully happy today Mrs. Akashiya, may I ask why?" Tsukune said, trying to figure her out.

"Oh? I'm just happy, isn't everyone happy around Christmas time?" Vira said. "I guess, wait, what is today's date?" Tsukune asked in a slightly worried tone, he was afraid it might already be Christmas morning, that would mean he didn't get either one of Moka's parents gifts. "Its the 23rd, why Tsukune?" Vira asked. "Oh, its nothing, I just can't stop counting down to Christmas" Tsukune lied.

"Oh, so what did you get Moka?" she asked. Tsukune felt weird telling Moka's mother what he had gotten Moka, but when he looked at Vira, he felt like he was talking to Moka, which made the weirdness between them go away. "I got her a diamond necklace" Tsukune told Vira. Vira's expression changed to overjoyed and shocked. "_He bought her a diamond necklace!?" Vira thought to herself. _"That must have cost you a lot, am I right Tsukune?" Vira asked.

"It wasn't too much, just about eight hundred dollars" Tsukune said trying to make it not look like a big deal. "You spent that much on my daughter?" Vira said shocked. "Yes I did, I really like Moka, eight hundred dollars is nothing compared to how much she is worth to me" Tsukune said with a blush on his face.

"You really do like my daughter, don't you Tsukune Aono?" Vira asked in an interested tone. "I lo... like her more than anyone else in the world, and I kinda want to be her boyfriend" Tsukune said, his face getting redder with every word.

Vira took interest in his comment, but decided to finish her breakfast, and Tsukune did the same. After they both finished, Tsukune looked over to Vira and said "Please don't tell her about this conversation, please?". "I won't, don't worry, tell Moka it is time for breakfast please" Vira said to Tsukune.

"Can do" Tsukune said as he walked to the hallway entrance. Then he turned back to Vira and said "What way is Moka's room, your house is so big, I got lost earlier". "It is on the second floor, take the stairs in that hallway, then search for the first door on the left in the second hallway you get to" Vira laughed. "Thank you Mrs. Akashiya" Tsukune said as he walked off. "_Moka's mom is just as pretty as she is, its like they are twins" Tsukune thought to himself. _

Tsukune rushed to Moka's room to tell her it was time for breakfast, and when he got closer to her room, he heard a voice singing. "It sounds like an angel, is it Moka?" Tsukune thought out loud. Tsukune followed the voice to it's origin, which came to a door. Deciding to see who was singing, Tsukune walked into the room, and came in on a very naked Moka about to get into the shower.

Shocked and embarressed at the fact that someone was looking at her naked, Moka just stood there. Tsukune, quickly realizing that he had better shut the door, did so, and stood outside. Then, Moka regained her composure and got angrier than ever. "TSUKUNE!!!" Inner Moka screamed in a very loud voice. Tsukune felt his heart sink when he heard her, and decided to move away from the door. As soon as he was away from the door, Moka smashed the door down and stood before him, wrapped in a towel this time. "I'm a dead man" Tsukune said almost cowering in fear. "You got that right" Inner Moka growled at him.

Elsewhere, a dark haired man appeared out of the ocean. "Why the hell did I end up here, this is the wrong place" the man cursed out. "Come in ___ are you there?" came a voice from the radio transmitter he was carrying. "Yea, I'm here, why am I in the wrong place?" he asked. "We don't know, but lets try again, dive back down again and take the portal, hopefully it will take you to the right place this time" said the voice. "Copy that" said the man as he dived back down and disappeared.

**Well, I hoped you liked it, please review. Till later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, it's been a while for those of you who actually waited, and for everyone, I'm extremely sorry I haven't been around to update this story. It hasn't been just this though, I haven't been doing anything on my computer, nothing, nada. I wasn't on aim, I haven't checked my mail, I basically disappeared, but I did have a good reason. Someone in my family passed away, and, it was someone really close to me, someone who made life special, and without her, I needed time to be alone. I did kinda take a long time doing so, but I hope you all understand. I promise that this story will be updated almost weekly from now until the end of the story, and for any of you who read my future stories, I will definitely leave a notice if I have to leave for a while. So please enjoy this... long awaited chapter.**

Tsukune inched back to the wall as Inner Moka advanced toward him, her expression angry enough to kill Tsukune where he sat. "I-I'm so sorry Moka, I-I didn't know you were getting in the shower" Tsukune said trying to ease his imminent punishment. "I heard you singing, a-and your voice was so enchanting, I just followed it, please don't hurt me" Tsukune said fearing for his life.

Moka's expression was growing angrier by the second, she saw threw Tsukune's words. It was true that she did love Tsukune more than anything, but the fact that he saw her naked without her permission made her angry. "You... saw me... naked" Inner Moka growled, "What do you think your punishment should be?".

Tsukune sat there, speechless, afraid she might actually hurt him this time. He knew that he was in trouble, and it would take a miracle to save him. "Fine, I'll decide your punishment" Moka said to Tsukune.

Moka picked Tsukune up with one hand, using her other hand to hold her towel in place. Tsukune gulped, while Inner Moka grew a devious smile, one that instilled fear in Tsukune, as usual. Moka pushed Tsukune into the wall behind them, and pressed herself against him, barely holding the towel anymore. "Your going in the shower with me" Moka ordered Tsukune. Tsukune, his face growing pink, walked to the bathroom in front of him, when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"No no, not that one, the master shower, the one that is near my parent's room, you'll be joining me in that shower" Moka told Tsukune. "Is that my punishment?" Tsukune asked quietly. "Yes, if you are going to see me naked, I will get to see you naked as well, so let's go" she ordered while leading the way to the other bathroom. _"Oh, this isn't good, I love Moka, but when she see's me undressed..." Tsukune thought to himself. _

Tsukune gulped, he had gotten what he wished for, a miracle had saved him, but this, this wasn't the kind of miracle he had in mind. "Wait, what if your parents founds out?" Tsukune asked with fear. He had been on her mother's angry side, but he might as well off himself where he stood if Moka's mother found out about this.

"They won't find out, not unless you tell them, which you won't" Moka declared sharply. "Now let's pick up the pace, I can't be caught walking around with a towel, even in my house, it isn't proper" Moka told Tsukune quietly. Moka picked up her pace, and Tsukune followed suit, making their way to the master bathroom.

"Here" Moka said finally, pointing at a door just like all the others they had passed on their way to the bathroom. Tsukune opened and held the door for Moka, because he knew she was going to make him anyway. Then, as Tsukune walked in the bathroom, he was taken by complete surprise. With his mouth wide open, Tsukune said "Your bathroom, it's huge, this is almost as big as half of my house!"

The walls were painted in an elegant white, with floral designs filling the emptiness of the room. In the corner was the sink, while the shower was in the opposing corner, as well as a bathtub in front of it. "How did you become so rich Moka?" Tsukune asked in amazement. He was amazed by the size of their house, but for a bathroom to be this big, it struck awe in Tsukune. "Does that really matter?" Moka answered his question with one of her own.

"No, I guess not" Tsukune shrugged, for a minute, he had forgot what he was about to do with Moka. "Now, clothes, off" Moka demanded, an evil grin returning to her face. "A-Alright" Tsukune gulped, he wanted to do this, but he surely was nervous with Moka watching him taking off his clothes.

Moka noticed this, and turned around, "Fine, you've got one minute" she stated. Tsukune quickly undressed as to not make Moka wait. "I-I guess you can turn around now" Tsukune said sheepishly when he finished. Moka spun around almost as if she was excited, dropping the towel in the process, revealing herself to him.

Both stood still, Moka was examining him, Tsukune was trying not to drool. Although both had virgin eyes, niether seemed to be shocked by the other, if anything, seeing each other naked almost felt... natural. "M-Moka, you're, wow" Tsukune said in amazement, her body was absolutely perfect, from her curves to her skin complection, God had truly done his finest work when creating her.

Moka didn't answer, she was still admiring Tsukune's body, she too, thought that God had done his best when creating Tsukune. Almost irresistibly, Moka walked to Tsukune, and they embraced in a passionate kiss. Moka slightly jumped when a certain part of Tsukune rubbed against her leg, but she didn't really mind.

As they lovingly kissed each other, a thought ran through both of their heads at the same moment. _"Kissing naked is so much better than kissing clothed" both thought. _Then, Moka remembered that they had came here to take a shower together. She seperated the kiss and put her hand in Tsukune's, "We came in here for a reason, right?". "Right" Tsukune repeated as they stepped into the shower together.

Moka walked to the front of the massive shower and turned the knobs so they would spit out warm, soothing water. As they stood under the shower, Moka noticed Tsukune's normally spiky hair had fallen flat onto his face, covering his eyes slightly. Moka pushed his hair up so she could look into his eyes, glowing red, just like her's. Filled with ecstasy, they kissed once more with the warm water tickling their skin.

Both felt as if they would melt, between the water and the kiss, they almost collapsed due to the godly feeling both were experiencing at the moment. Almost saddened when pulling away from such a magical kiss, Tsukune embraced Moka as he breathed in fresh air. He had forgotten to breath while kissing her.

Slowly, they backed up against the wall, feeling as if their legs would break down, Tsukune slid down to the floor with Moka on his lap. Moka rested her head against Tsukune's chest, once again listening to his strong heartbeat while Tsukune held her. Words were almost too good for these moments, Tsukune had lost all fear of Inner Moka, he truly did love her.

"I wish life was filled wih moments like these, moments of pure happiness and ecstasy" Tsukune whispered to Moka softly. "No you don't, because, if life were always this magical, then nothing would be special anymore, and you would have to pull out all the stops just to get slightly above average" Moka answered back. "Oh, that's true, but it would be nice if the world was a little more magical, don't you think?" Tsukune asked while playing with her hair.

"Yea, it would be nice, but I would want to keep life the way it is, it isn't perfect, but it's still a great life" Moka said, slowly losing consciousness. Tsukune nodded, even though Moka couldn't see it, then he wrapped his arms around her stomach, and whispered something into her ear. Moka giggled, and then, in an effort to get more comfortable, she snuggled closer to Tsukune's body. With the water still pouring on them, both couldn't hold their grip any longer and Tsukune and Moka passed out together.

After a while, Vira had noticed that she hadn't seen or heard Moka and Tsukune in a good while, and decided to go find them. After searching their rooms as well as all the gardens, Vira decided to check and see if either of them was taking a morning shower. She knew her house perfectly, and was easily able to find all the bathrooms within a few minutes. Unknowingly finding the one they were in, Vira pounded on the door.

Moka heard the knocking and woke up instantly, waking up Tsukune in the process. "Moka honey, are you in there?" Vira yelled through the door. Moka put her fingers to her lips, signaling for Tsukune to be quiet. "Yes mother, I'm taking a shower" Moka yelled back. "Ok, honey, I'm coming in real quick" Vira declared through the door. Tsukune's eyes grew wide with fear, he was surely dead if he didn't somehow hide. Vira picked the lock and turned the door handle to get in. Tsukune was dead.

**I hope you liked this long awaited chapter, and for those who want the story to start picking up a little speed, as in one chapter not revolving around one or two scenes, starting next chapter, it will pick up. Please review, if you read the top bold part, don't give me a good review out of sympathy, I still want you, my readers, to review based on if you liked it or not. Expect the next chapter to come out next saturday or so, Till Then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I recently watched the whole Rosario + Vampire series again, just to make sure I knew the characters well enough. I hope I provide good enough reading for all of you. Well, here it is, the next chapter, Chapter 9, Enjoy.**

_"Dear God, if I don't hide, I'm screwed, no, if I don't hide, I'm worse than screwed, they are going to need specially trained search dogs to find my remains" Tsukune thought to himself as the door knob turned. _Moka, thinking quickly, pushed Tsukune into the corner that wasn't visible from outside of the shower. Moka put her fingers on her lips and signaled for Tsukune to not move. Tsukune nodded as Vira opened the door quickly.

_"Please don't see me, please don't see me" Tsukune begged to God inside his head. _"Moka honey, is everything ok in here?" Vira asked as she stepped in. "Yes mother, everything is fine, why did you have to come in to ask that?" Moka asked, trying to get her mother to leave. "I was just checking..." Then, Vira noticed youkai energy from behind Moka, "Say, have you seen Tsukune?". Both Moka and Tsukune tensed up when they heard the question.

"N-No, I haven't seen Tsukune yet" Moka said slightly frightened of her mother. "Move aside Moka" Vira commanded her daughter, waving her hand to get Moka to move. "Is something wrong mother?" Moka asked, trying to stall time so they could think of something. Tsukune felt death crawling up to him, he had no way out, nothing could save him now.

Then, as if by force, Moka moved, much to Tsukune's horror. "Oh, nobody is there, I thought I sensed someone behind you" Vira said with surprise in her voice. Suddenly, Tsukune felt a jolt run thrugh his viens at that moment. Tsukune moved his hands from his face, he wasn't sure for a minute, but he was still breathing, and there wasn't blood anywhere. What he noticed next shocked him entirely, Vira was staring right at him, and she looked as if she was staring through him at the same time.

He didn't speak, he just moved his hands to see if she would react, but all he got was her empty stare. "Mother, there is nothing there, can I finish taking my shower now?" Moka asked, trying to hide the fact that she was shocked by Tsukune's disappearance. "Alright dear, I'll go find Tsukune" Vira said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"T-Tsukune, are you there?" Moka asked as if she was talking to herself. "I'm here Moka, can you not see me?" Tsukune asked. "No, I can't, your invisible" Moka replied, sticking her hands out to try and find him. Tsukune chuckled and grabbed her hand, noticing that he couldn't see his, even when he held her's.

Then, as he held Moka's hand, he let out a sigh of relief, and watched as his skin reappeared. "That couldn't have been better timing" Tsukune said, thanking his lucky stars. "Yea, but how did you do that?" Moka asked in amazement. "I have no clue, I just felt a surge of power, and then, I was invisible" He replied.

"Amazing, could it be a hidden power of your's?" Moka guessed. "Maybe" Tsukune said, not caring if it was a power or not, he was just glad he wasn't dead. "Well, my mother is looking for you, we should hurry and get out of here" Moka said looking into Tsukune's eyes, secretly telling him she didn't want to get out yet. "Alright, but first" Tsukune stopped, pulling Moka towards him. His eyes met her's, and once more, they locked lips together.

The feeling was great, they wanted to stay like this, but knew they couldn't, for Tsukune had to reappear, and he couldn't be caught kissing naked with Moka. As they seperated from their kiss, Moka reached over to turn off the still hot water that was pouring down on them. Then, she got out of the shower and walked towards the exit of the bathroom to get towels for them.

Tsukune was trying to keep his eyes off of Moka, her body was just so captivating and beautiful that he had to completely turn around so he wouldn't look at her. "You know, we'll have to run if we don't want to get caught" Moka said as she wrapped herself in a towel. "Why do we need to run?" Tsukune asked as he grabbed the towel from her and wrapped it around himself.

"We have to make it back to our rooms before my mother catches us, especially since you have your clothes, I walked over here in a towel" Moka said while pointing to is clothes that were on the floor. "Oh, alright, let's go then" Tsukune said as they walked towards the door. Moka put her hand before they walked out, she peeked her head out and checked if the coast was clear. After making sure nobody was there, Moka and Tsukune silently dashed for their rooms.

Moka had to lead the way, as Tsukune still didn't know the way around her gigantic house. After checking a few corners for her mother, and stopping so Moka could fix her towel, they made it to the hall adjacent to their rooms. Tsukune got as close to the edge as possible so he could peek around the corner to see if anyone was there. "The coast is clear Moka" Tsukune whispered, trying to be cautious so nobody would hear him.

Making sure they were quiet, both slipped into their seperate rooms, and changed into new clothes. _"Oh, Moka's mom is still looking for me, I had better go check in with her so she doesn't get angry" Tsukune said to himself. _In the other room, Moka laid on her bed, leaving her towel on the floor, feeling too happy to actually put clothes on. "I said it was a punishment, hah, that was the best punishment I've ever given" Moka said as she wrapped herself in her red velvet bed covers.

Tsukune walked around the house for quite a while before he ran into anyone, due to the house's immense size. The first person he did see was Moka's father, and although Tsukune wasn't sure if he was hostile towards him or not, he had to approach him. "Mr. Akashiya" Tsukune bowed to show respect, "Do you know where Mrs. Akashiya is?". "Oh Tsukune, my wife was just looking for you, she went that way" Edward pointed to a hallway to his right. "Thank you sir" Tsukune said as he bowed again and left.

Vira was walking around in one of the many gardens her house was built around, taking in the fresh air of the beautiful snowy morning. Tsukune saw her as he walked towards the door that lead to outside. "Wow, this garden is really beautiful, especially with all this snow decorating it" He said to himself. There was a big frozen lake in the middle of this garden, big enough for Moka's family and Tsukune to swim in. "Good thing it is frozen over, vampires hate water" Tsukune said, remembering their one weakness.

Then, remembering why he came here, Tsukune started to walk over to Vira, to let her know that he was still ok. Vira, who seemed to be in a daydream, didn't sense Tsukune walking over to her. Then, she walked to the edge of the frozen lake, letting her feet touch the very edge of the ice. Tsukune, not noticing she wasn't really self aware, tapped Vira on the shoulder.

Suddenly, she jumped, surprised by Tsukune's sudden appearance, which caused her to slip backwards onto the ice. "Grab my hand!" Tsukune yelled as he tried to get close enough to grab her hand. Then, much to both's horror, the ice beneath Vira started to crack, and just as Tsukune was within reaching distance, the ice gave way. "Mrs. Akashiya!" Tsukune yelled as she sank below the ice into the dark water.

Tsukune didn't have time to think, he had to react. Not bothering to take off his shirt, Tsukune dove into the freezing water after Vira. _"Grab my hand!" Tsukune shouted in his head. _Using all of his strength, he reached her and pulled Vira up. Finally resufacing, Tsukune put Vira on solid ground and checked her pulse. "Crap, her heart rate is dropping!" Tsukune yelled as he tried to jumpstart her heart with his hands.

Not seeing what else he could do, Tsukune remembered what Moka used to do when he was severely hurt. _"But her_ _blood is that of a vampire's, I can't heal a vampire with vampire blood!" Tsukune thought, starting to panic. _"Wait, I'm a ghoul, It might work, please work!" Tsukune yelled. Tsukune readied his fangs, "This has to work!".

**How was it? I really liked the ending, and I wrote it! Please review, it means a lot, thanks. :] **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the little wait, this weekend got exciting and I didn't have time to get any work done, then, when I tried to post this yesterday, an error message came up and said "Try posting this again tomorrow". Weird right? Well, anyways, here is Chapter 10, enjoy.**

Tsukune didn't have time to think, he had to react. Not bothering to take off his shirt, Tsukune dove into the freezing water after Vira. _"Grab my hand!" Tsukune shouted in his head. _Using all of his strength, he reached her and pulled Vira up. Finally resufacing, Tsukune put Vira on solid ground and checked her pulse. "Crap, her heart rate is dropping!" Tsukune yelled as he tried to jumpstart her heart with his hands.

Not seeing what else he could do, Tsukune remembered what Moka used to do when he was severely hurt. _"But her_ _blood is that of a vampire's, I can't heal a vampire with vampire blood!" Tsukune thought, starting to panic. _"Wait, I'm a ghoul, It might work, please work!" Tsukune yelled. Tsukune readied his fangs, "This has to work!".

* * *

Sinking his teeth into Vira's neck, Tsukune started to fill his ghoul blood into her veins, fighting the urge to drink her dry at every second. For a few minutes, he felt nothing, except the weakness of blood loss, he was starting to run out of blood. Then, as if by a miracle, Tsukune felt a pulse.

_"Yes! It's working!" Tsukune felt huge relief that she was going to be ok. _Wanting to make sure that Vira would be ok, Tsukune kept filling her with his blood, even though it put a strain on his body. Much to Tsukune's relief, Vira's pulse spiked back up, and then finally, it stablized. "Oh thank God, she'll be... ok" Tsukune said as he fell over, not being able to hold himself up anymore.

"I gave her too much blood" Tsukune chuckled, he didn't care, he saved Moka's mom. "Not only will that get me points with Moka, maybe I'll be on Moka's mother's good side from now on" Tsukune joked as he started to lose his ability to stay awake.

"Tsukune, mom!" Moka said as she and Edward rushed out to the two. "Moka, Mr. Akashiya" Tsukune said as his sight faded. Tsukune felt Moka's warm hands cradle his head as Edward picked up Vira. "What happened?" Moka asked an almost unconcious Tsukune. "I'll tell you... later" Tsukune said as he fell asleep.

"Moka, can you carry Tsukune, or should I?" Edward asked his daughter. "Yes father, he isn't that heavy" Moka replied as she put Tsukune on her back. "Let's go, we'll put them in beds and then I'll check to make sure they're alright" Edward said as he started towards the house. _"What the hell happened?" Moka thought to herself as she looked at the hole in the ice. _

Moka and Edward put Vira and Tsukune in beds, and Edward started to check them. "Both of their vital signs are fine, but Tsukune's pulse is weak, he lost a lot of blood, and your mom has bite marks, can you guess what happened?" Edward asked Moka. "Bite marks?" Moka said in slight shock.

"Judging from the hole in the ice, your mother fell in, and Tsukune used his blood to keep her from dying" Edward said, getting it right away. "Will they be ok?" Moka asked in worry as she looked over at Tsukune, whose skin was pale and veins were visible. "Yes, they'll be fine honey, they just need some rest" Edward said to comfort his daughter.

"Come, let's go make some tea" Edward said with a smile. "Tea? Don't tell me your getting soft on me father?" Moka giggled, a first for her inner side. "Come on" Edward chuckled.

Soon after they left, Vira started to regain conciousness, although it wasn't pleasant, due to the seering pain in her neck. She looked over to see Tsukune in the other bed, still out cold. "W-What happened?" Vira asked herself in shock when she saw how pale Tsukune looked. Then it hit her, she remembered what had happened earlier up to the point where she fell in the water.

"What happened to him?" Vira asked, thinking that something bad must've happened to Tsukune. "He saved you dear" Edward said as he and Moka entered the room. "He... saved me?" Vira asked in shock. "Yes dear, you must've fell into the water beneath the ice, and he pulled you out and used his blood to keep you alive" Edward said. "Used his blood? Is that why my neck hurts?" Vira said putting her hand on the bite mark.

"Yes dear, and when he wakes up, you might try and say thank you" Edward said with a laugh. "How could he have saved me with his blood?" Vira asked, "He's a vampire too". "We aren't sure how he did it, but Tsukune still saved you, and we should be grateful" Edward said to Vira. "I guess your right" Vira said with a rarely seen smile.

"Anyway dear, get some rest, and I'll cook us all dinner" Edward said. "Oh hell no, I'm fine now, plus I don't want to choke on your bad cooking" Vira said as she got out of bed. "You know, I've got a better idea, why don't we go out to eat, or better yet, why don't we go out to eat and then see a movie?" Vira told her husband. "That sounds good, but what about him?" Edward asked, looking over at the still sound asleep Tsukune.

"We'll wait until he wakes up, it's only 3:00 in the afternoon, how long will it take for him to wake?" Vira asked. "I don't know, but it should be soon, within an hour or so" Edward said as he checked Tsukune's pulse again. "Oh, that's perfect, I'll go get ready, maybe we can even go to the mall!" Vira said with joy, she loved going out.

"I guess I'll leave you alone" Edward said. Moka sat on Tsukune's bed, playing with his hair. "Deja vu, right, Tsukune" Moka said as she got closer to him, remembering only a few days ago when she thought he might die. "This time though, I know you'll wake up" Moka giggled. Tsukune started to cough as he woke up from his slumber. "Moka" Tsukune said as he opened his eyes. "I fall asleep looking at you, and when I wake up, I wake up to you" Tsukune said with a smile.

"I'm glad your alright" Moka said as she gave him a hug. "Now, I know you just woke up, but, could you tell me what happened?" Moka asked, wanting to see if her father was right or not. After Tsukune told Moka what happened, she gave him another hug. "Thank you for saving my mother" Moka whispered in his ear. "No problem" Tsukune whispered back.

"Can you walk around?" Moka asked as she helped Tsukune sit up. "Yea, I'm fine, are we going somewhere?" Tsukune asked. "Yes, my mother wants to take us out to eat and then, we are going to see a movie, we might even stop by the mall!" Moka said, starting to get excited. "Girls love the mall, don't they?" Tsukune said with a laugh. "You better believe it, the mall is heaven for us" Moka said.

"You know Moka, you and your mom look a lot alike" Tsukune said, changing the subject. "Do we? I never noticed" Moka said, trying to compare her to her mother in her mind. "I guess we do" Moka said as she stood up. "We should go get ready, my mom said she wanted to leave soon" Moka said as she extended her hand to Tsukune. He grabbed it and stood up, "Yea, I don't want to keep your mom waiting".

After changing clothes and getting ready for the outing, Tsukune headed downstairs to wait for Moka and her parents. To his surprise, everyone was already ready for him and waiting. "How did you all get ready so fast!" Tsukune asked as he walked into the room. "We weren't that fast, your just slow" Moka said teasing him.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Edward asked. "Yes dear, let's go" Vira asked, anxious to leave. "We are going to the human world right?" Tsukune asked as they headed for the door. "Yup" Moka replied. Then, another butler came in and handed Edward the keys to his car. Tsukune expected a limo, but what he saw wasn't what he expected. Pulled up in front of the house was a dark crimson SUV, nothing luxurious, just a normal car. Tsukune just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the car.

He held open the door for Moka, and then got in himself. As they started to drive, Vira turned around, "Tsukune, tonight is kinda like a thank you for saving me earlier, I owe you my life". "Mrs. Akashiya, it was nothing" Tsukune said with a smile. "Still, you saved my life, so this is my way of repaying you" Vira said as she turned back around. "And this is my way of saying thank you" Moka said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Tsukune blushed, due to Moka's parents being in the car. _"I hope this night turns out well"_ _Tsukune thought to himself, as the car passed through the tunnel to the human world._

**How was the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, long time no see, It's been a very long while hasn't it? I am here to say that I am sorry for such a long wait, but with writer's block, AP courses, and an overall chaotic life, I wasn't able to write this chapter for a while. I do hope that you all forgive me for putting you through the agony of waiting, and for those who made it through, I have the next chapter for you! Here's Chapter 11. (And no, I didnt mean for that to rhyme, and also, the Moka "awake" right now is Inner Moka, just to be clear)**

_"Alright, everyone ready?" Edward asked. "Yes dear, let's go" Vira asked, anxious to leave. "We are going to the human world right?" Tsukune asked as they headed for the door. "Yup" Moka replied. Then, another butler came in and handed Edward the keys to his car. Tsukune expected a limo, but what he saw wasn't what he expected. Pulled up in front of the house was a dark crimson SUV, nothing luxurious, just a normal car. Tsukune just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the car._

_He held open the door for Moka, and then got in himself. As they started to drive, Vira turned around, "Tsukune, tonight is kinda like a thank you for saving me earlier, I owe you my life". "Mrs. Akashiya, it was nothing" Tsukune said with a smile. "Still, you saved my life, so this is__ my way of repaying you" Vira said as she turned back around. "And this is my way of saying thank you" Moka said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tsukune blushed, due to Moka's parents being in the car._ _"I hope this night turns out __well"_ _Tsukune thought to himself, as the car passed through the tunnel to the human world._

* * *

Just as the car pulled away, a looming black portal appeared above Akashiya Manor, darkening the sky and giving the place an all out creepy feeling. Out of the portal came a dark red haired man with a suitcase and a trenchcoat. "Hah, finally, I'm here, Akashiya Manor" said the dark figure with a eeiry grin upon his face. As he looked around, he noticed that everything was a beautiful, and that the whole place gave him a serene sense of comfort.

"Hah, never thought vampires would live in such a nice place" the man said, walking towards the gigantic estate. "Come in ___, did you make it to your destination ___?" came a voice from his pocket. "Yea, I'm here" replied the man. "Good, carry out your mission, and remember, there are no second chances, so don't fail!" said the voice almost too loudly. "Right, no second chances" repeated the man to himself.

As he reached the incredible doorway, the man simply rang the doorbell and waited for an answer, but not without a loaded crossbow hidden behind his back. After the thunderous doorbell stopped ringing, one of the mansions many butlers answered the door.

"Hello my good man, is there something I can do for you?" asked the butler in a common British accent. "Yes, there is something you can do for me, I'd like to see the lord of this estate" said the man in an old fashioned tone. "Oh, I'm sorry, but Lord Akashiya and his family are out for the night, would you like me to tell him something for you?" The man raised his hand slightly, but returned it to behind his back, putting the safety back on his crossbow. "No, I'll just come back at another time, thank you" said the figure politely as he turned to walk away. "My mission doesnt concern you lowly human, its with those vampires, so consider it your lucky day" said the man as if the butler could still here him.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the human world, Moka's family had just arrived on the other side of the tunnel. "Finally, it seems like that stupid tunnel gets longer every time we travel!" exclaimed Vira, letting her excitement get the best of her. After all, they had been going to her favorite place in the world, the mall. First though, she had promised that they would go out to eat, so Vira went over the list of places they could go.

Finally picking a destination, Vira turned to announce where they were going to Tsukune and her daughter. "I've decided we are going to the new resturant the humans opened here in the mall, its supposed to be an elegant place, and is befitting enough for us to eat there" Vira said with a smile on her face. Tsukune felt himself get slightly annoyed at how she called them humans as if they were lower beings, but it also amused him_. "Vampires really do think of themselves highly" Tsukune thought to himself. _

As they pulled up to the mall's entrance, Moka's eyes widened in delight at the sight of her favorite place to be. Tsukune saw this and laughed to himself. "Like a kid in a candy store" he said to himself. "What?" said Moka as she turned around. "Huh? Oh, nothing Moka" Tsukune replied, not fully aware that vampires could hear much better than he thought.

After walking into the mall, Vira lead the way to the resturant. As they were walking, there were many people staring at them, both male and female. Tsukune seemed to be the only one to notice this, or to even care, as the Akashiyas were used to people admiring their amazing looks. He made sure to look into the stores they passed, taking note of the possible things he could buy for Moka's parents. There were a few things that caught his eye, but none seemed to be appropriate enough to be given to her parents. _"Maybe Moka can help me shop for them after we eat" Tsukune thought. _

Approaching the resturant on the lower level, Tsukune looked up to read it's name. "Rising Sun Sushi Bar" he read aloud. "That's right, I thought it would be nice to eat some seafood, is that ok with you Tsukune?" Vira asked, not really caring for an answer, but to seem nice. "I've never had it before, I know that's insane, considering where I live, but it just never happened to be on the menu" Tsukune said in an almost laughing tone. The idea was slightly rediculous, how could he live in Japan, and still never had sushi before?

They walked into the open resturant, and the host welcomed them with a polite greeting. "Akashiya" Edward said, letting the host know his name. "Akashiya... oh, here it is, very good sir, right this way" the host said as he ordered a waiter to lead them to their table.

The resturant was gorgeous, with a high ceiling and decorations everywhere adorning the room and it's walls. "Wow, this place is so nice!" Vira said as they reached their table. "We will be with you in a minute" the waiter said as they sat down.

When Moka was about to sit, Tsukune's impulse screamed for him to hold out her chair for her. "Thank you Tsukune" Moka said as she gave him a smile that he did not see often. Again, Tsukune's immediate impulse told him to sit next to her, but Tsukune knew to wait for her parents to sit so he knew it'd be ok.

* * *

At the same time, the man arrived outside of the mall, his tracker indicating that his targets were inside. "Finally, I've got them, but this might be a problem" he thought out loud. Considering their location, humans might get involved, and he could risk exposure, and with a crowd, they had a chance of getting away. "It would be best to stalk them from afar until they go to a more secluded spot" the man said, formulating a plan in his head.

Looking at his tracker, he walked through the lower level of the mall nonchalantly, trying to keep all attention away from himself. Quickly discovering their location, the man made his way to the upper level of the mall, just above and across from the Rising Sun Sushi Bar, giving him a perfect view of the family eating dinner. "Wait, who is that with them?" he asked himself, quickly checking the photos he recieved earlier. He only had two photos, one of the two elder Akashiyas, and another one of their daughter.

"That must be her boyfriend or something, poor kid, he picked the wrong day to be around them" the man stated in slight disdain, not wanting to involve the kid, but he knew if he attacked the vampires, the boy would not hesitate to fight him as well. After thinking his plan a few times over, he noticed that they had finished eating and were making their way out of the resturant. "Shoot, they're on the move, I've got to hide my energy or they're going to detect me" the man said, lowering his energy to the point that it couldn't be sensed by the most adept of vampires.

"Alright, time for the movies!" he heard the mother say in an excited tone. "Um, Mrs. Akashiya, could we look around for a little bit? I need to get a little bit of shopping in" said the boy's voice. "Oh, sure, that's fine. You and Moka can go look around while me and Mr. Akashiya go buy things" the woman's voice said.

"Perfect, they are splitting up, this way, I can take them out two at a time instead of all four at once" said the man, pulling out a glowing object of his pocket and putting it in his hand. "Looks like I'll have to use this" he said, looking at the object as the pair started to walk away.

* * *

"Moka, would you mind helping me look for a gift for your parents for Christmas?" Tsukune asked as they were walking through the mall. "Oh, so that's who you wanted to shop for" Moka said, trying to think of what her parents would like. "Yea, I want to impress them, so that the idea of... the two of us, might be easier for them to accept" Tsukune said, not sure about what he should call their relationship just yet. "Alright, let's go check the jewelry store, my mom loves jewelry, from anyone" Moka said, hiding her slight disappointment that he did not specify what he was to her.

As they made their way to the jewelry store, neither noticed that they were being followed. Finally spoting the store, Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand to direct him to the shop. "Come on, there it is" Moka said, eyeing the shiny jewelry.

Just then, out of nowhere, an arrow shot past Moka's face. "Argh!" came a grunt from behind her. She turned around to see that Tsukune was clenching his leg doubled over in pain. "W-What was that?" Tsukune asked, shocked at how much pain that was coursing through his leg.

"That, my poor friend, was a special water arrow. It looks like a regular arrow, but the second it sticks, it releases a burst of water into the target" said a red haired man, standing on a ledge on the upper level. Tsukune looked at his leg to see that it was searing red, almost... burning. _"Water, a vampire's weakness, crap!" Tsukune thought to himself._ "Who are you, and why are you here?" Moka growled, angry that Tsukune had been hurt."

Well, since you won't be around much longer, I might as well honor you with my name" the dark figure said in a mocking tone. Before speaking, he shot another arrow into the wall behind Moka and Tsukune, a grip line attached to the arrow. "My name is Makoto" the man said, pausing as he used the grip line to get to the lowel level. "Makoto Leroux, vampire hunter extraordinaire!" the hunter exclaimed, pulling out his crossbow from behind his back as he landed on a table. "And you, my dear vampires, are my targets" Makoto said with a grin.

"Targets?" Tsukune asked, putting together that if they were his targets, the hunter had to have been hired by someone. "Yes, well, actually, _she's _my target, you just happened to be with her on the wrong night. "Tsukune, do you feel that?" Moka whispered, interrupting Makoto. "You mean the tremendous energy emanating from that guy?" Tsukune answered, just now noticing that their attacker was exerting massive amounts of energy. "Wait, that feels like, vampire... energy" Tsukune stated in shock, realizing what they were up against.

"Oh, very perceptive of you... Tsukune, was it?" the hunter sneered, removing his hat, allowing his eyes to be clearly seen. "I am a vampire, just like you" Makoto said, showing that his eyes were glowing bright red. His suspicions confirmed, Tsukune made an attempt to remove the arrow from his leg. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, did I forget to mention that the arrow in your leg is set to explode if you remove it?" Makoto said mockingly. "That's just insurance, so I can take on your little girlfriend here without any distractions" he said, changing his attenton to Moka.

Deep down, Makoto knew that, even though he had just placed an explosive into the boy, it was to keep him alive. If the boy didn't try anything stupid, he would live_. "You know, sometimes I disgust myself, I still have a tiny bit of good in me... regretably" Makoto thought to himself with disdain. _

"Wait, why are you fighting us?" Tsukune asked, not understanding why a vampire would hunt other vampires. "You're a vampire too, we should be on the same side". "Sorry, we aren't on the same side, I've been hired to take out the Akashiya family, and that's what I'm going to do" Makoto said, pulling out the pictures of Moka and her family. "Hired? By who?" Moka asked, still angered that someone had hurt Tsukune. "Well wouldn't you like to know?" Makoto mocked them. _"If I were to tell her, and by some miracle she beats me, they wouldn't be happy. They would probably send someone after me, and they would kill me" Makoto thought with a slight hint of fear._

"Fine, if its a fight you want, then that's what you'll get!" Moka yelled, completely forgetting that fights between monsters, especially vampires, in the human world, was against the rules. "Moka, you can't fight him, not here" Tsukune stated. "Oh, don't worry about involving those stupid humans, I took care of that problem" the hunter said, pulling out a glowing object. "If you haven't noticed it yet, time has stopped" Makoto said, pointing to how everything was frozen in place.

"Good, then I'm free to go all out" Moka said, pulling off her gloves that she was wearing. "Bring it on then, I think this will be fun" Makoto said with a grin. He readied his crossbow, aiming his sights straight at her forehead.

Moka wasted no time, she instantly charged at Makoto, gathering as much power as she could in her fist. Makoto was ready for this though, firing multiple shots at the vampire. She dodged these, but at the cost of stopping her attack.

Suddenly, he appeared behind Moka, too fast for her to react, and pulled the trigger of his crossbow. "MOKA!" Tsukune screamed, as he watched her body fall to the ground. "Looks like that's the end game princess" Makoto said, bending down to look at her limp body. "One down, two to go".

**So what do you think? Is this good enough for my return? I think I did a pretty good job, and also, I need to make a few things clear. Tsukune is a vampire, he still has the chained black rosario around his neck, Moka hasn't taken him out of the vampire state yet for obvious reasons. Second, just in case you didn't notice, Moka is currently in Inner Moka form right now. Third, Makoto's last name is pronounced Leroux (LEE-rOw). Lastly, I would like to thank ElementalKingOfHell for giving me some ideas to use. Thanks for reading and please review! Later.**


	12. VSA

**Attention all readers, Attention! This is a Vampire Service Announcement for all those that have read my story up until now. During my two year absence, a multitude of things have come to pass. We've all gotten older, the world has changed in many ways, and most importantly, there have been some shocking revelations in the Rosario + Vampire universe. The parents of Moka have been revealed, and as to be expected, they are nothing like the versions I had previously imagined for my story. Although it may be hard for some to adjust, I politely ask that all who still wish to read my fanfiction accept the characters I have created. That being said, I'd like to close this V.S.A. with one final statement.**

**I've missed writing, and it's good to be back.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Vampire of Britannia**


End file.
